Kira2
by Ninjix
Summary: hey guys! yes, i'm writing a sequal. soz about the unoriginal title. Kira's back and she's got herself into hot water. UPDATED! sorry about the wait
1. She Back!

Hey guys!! Lookie here!! I'm writing a sequel!!  
  
Brrrriiiiing! Colt glared at the bell as he headed towards his classroom, 'stupid bell' it was the first week back and he was already looking forward to the holidays. He dumped his books on his desk and scanned the classroom through narrowed eyes, daring anyone to spoil his bad mood. The only person there was a girl with dark reddish-brown hair sitting in the front row, the way she sat with her back ramrod straight annoyed him, she seemed to epitome the perfect student, yet there seemed to be something vaguely familiar about her. He tried to remember if a new student had joined his class recently, but thinking only gave him a headache, if only Kira was here to stir things up. Quiet whistling reached his ears, someone was whistling YMCA. "Shut up," he growled softly.  
  
"No" said a clear voice.  
  
Colt's head snapped up. "What?"  
  
"No, I like whistling. I picked it up on the holiday,' the girl continued to whistle.  
  
"Great" Colt's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
All of a sudden she started to whistle 'Happy Birthday', "Oh, by the way. Happy Birthday for Saturday"  
  
Colt stared at the girl's painfully straight back. "How did you know it was my birthday on Saturday?"  
  
A hint of laughter crept into the girl's voice, "Well, what did you expect? I've only known you for 3 years." She shrugged buried her nose in a book, waiting for Colt to recognise her.  
  
Colt's brow furrowed, 'not possible, but what if it was.' he checked carefully to see no-one was around before whispering, "Kira?"  
  
The girl turned around and grinned at Colt. "Nice to meet you,"  
  
Colt's jaw dropped, "What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief  
  
"Keeping you company, when does class start?"  
  
"In 5 minutes."  
  
"Since when were you early for class?"  
  
"Since I wanted to be." They mock glared at each other for a bit before a bit of hair flopped into Colt's eye, he combed it back with is fingers in disgust and gestured at the seat next to him. Kira plunked her books down on the desk next to him and sat down happily. "Gosh it's good to be back. How's everything going?"  
  
"Could be better. Rocky's lovestruck. Tum Tum had 2 teeth pulled out and Dad hasn't been home for 2 months."  
  
Kira pulled a sympathetic face, "Ouch! Poor Tum Tum. Too much candy?"  
  
Colt nodded. "Grandpa had to go to the hospital for his neck so we only stayed at his cabin for 2 weeks, Tum Tum ate all the ice-cream and jelly and Rocky's been writing bad poetry to Emily forever." He put on a soppy voice and recited, "My darling your eyes are like stars, I gaze at you from afar. You hair is the colour of honey, your nose is never runny, etc, etc."  
  
Kira collapsed into helpless laughter at the ridiculous verses. "It's not that bad is it?" she gasped.  
  
"Worse!"  
  
At that moment the final bell rang and a stream of people stampeded into the room, followed by a very irritated teacher.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tum Tum and Rocky exchanged glances as they followed Colt home. They hadn't seen Colt this happy for weeks. As soon as they got home and were seated in front of the T.V. they couldn't hold back their curiosity any longer. "Ok, ok, we give up. Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Guess"  
  
"Um. no homework?"  
  
"Nope.Kira's back!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"No way!!"  
  
"Yes Way!!! She said to meet her next door now!"  
  
In record time the three of them were standing on Kira's doorstep ringing the doorbell furiously. When the ringing had faded away they could here bangs resounding from inside the house, they were accompanied by an explosions of light in various colours. They hammered on the door and all of a sudden it flew open. A stunned silence followed.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Muahahahahahahaha. I'm so evil. Cliffhanger!! Please R+R! if you don't I won't keep going. Yes that was a threat. Oh please please please R+R. Thanx!! Hope u like it 


	2. Trouble

Thanks a zillion and a half to bradleigh and any other reviewers.  
  
Oh yea, and I forgot the disclaimer thing. Well, you know that I don't own the three ninjas.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A sweat-drenched Yaman stood in the doorway. Lank, greasy hair framed his pasty face, he sneered at their shocked faces and slammed the door. The sound of splintering wood followed as Yaman crashed threw the door and straight towards the 3 ninjas. Only years of ninja training and a shout from Tum Tum saved them from being squished. After shaking splinters of wood from their hair and clothes they made their way cautiously to where Yaman lay, apparently out cold. Cuts, bruises and other interesting wounds showed clearly through his torn clothes, a nasty looking head wound seemed to be the cause of his unconsciousness. As the three boys crowded around him his eyes snapped open, his eyes widened in panic for a second, but it was replaced by an ugly leer. "Long time no see," he said mockingly before disappearing in a flash of pulsating red and black light. A thud from inside the house reminded them of Kira, they ran into the remains of the kitchen only to find fragments of a chocolate cake splattered all over the walls and furniture. Another thud from the living room caused the discovery of Kira trying to push another chair over.  
  
"Kira!"  
  
Kira's head snapped hope and relief flooded her as Colt hauled her into a chair. She croaked out her thanks to him as she surveyed the damage. Bad, but it could've been worse, at least her bookcase was still intact. She looked up and saw three pairs of eyes drilling into her. "What?"  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
Kira grimaced and her eyes darted nervously around the room, looking anywhere except at the boys. She gritted her teeth to stop the tears from coming. This was too much! After receiving a very rude surprise from Yaman, battling for her life and having her house reduce to shambles and now the three people she thought would support her were glaring at her! She stood up abruptly only to sit down again with a hiss. A numbing pain had shot up her left leg as soon as she had tried to stand. Blinking furiously to get rid of the tears, acutely aware that her nose was rapidly turning red, she looked straight at the three faces. "What?!"  
  
Rocky's glare softened and he sighed. "Can't you keep out of trouble Kira?"  
  
"What do you think I've spent the last three years doing? Looking for it?!"  
  
"Kira, you come back for less than a day and you get attacked by Ya- What is Yaman doing here?!" Colt turned pale as he realised what had happened.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes we do," Tum Tum said, ever eager for one of Kira's stories.  
  
A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Kira's mouth, "oh alright, but I need water before I tell any stories." Her throat burned and itched as she swallowed, trying to ease the discomfort. Rocky handed her a glass of water and she nodded her thanks before draining it. She took a deep breath, "Ok. I'm kinda in a lot of trouble. I mean a lot, a lot of trouble. Like if I go back to where I came from I'll probably be exiled for life."  
  
"And I'm assuming this has something to do with Yaman's amazing apperance."  
  
"Well, yea. About 3 months ago I found out that the King was having a few trouble with the prisoners, there was rumours that they were planning to break out and probably form another mutiny. Stupid gits. Oh! I forgot to tell you, my aunt now works as a dressmaker for the queen so she gets all the gossip. Anyhow, the King wanted to double security around the prison and my mother was asked to put some guarding spells on the walls and things and she brought me along. It was horrible, the prisoners were so thin and pale and there was so much hate!" Kira shuddered at the memory. "We only had a couple more to do and in the last one was Yaman. Time seemed to freeze and we just stared at each other for an eternity. Mother had finished all her cells and I was meant to spell Yaman's cell, but I was lost inside his hate-filled eyes. When my mother asked if I was finished, he broke contact so quickly that the world spun, I just remember shooting some sort of spell towards his cell and stumbling after my mother. I'm such an idiot! The next day we discovered half the prisoners had disappeared! I was terrified, it felt like someone had written on my forehead 'traitor' in neon pink, I hate that colour! Then people started to go missing, it was like the mutiny all over again! And it's all my fault. So I come here and what does Yaman do? Follow me here and try and kill me! That's gratitude for you!" Kira slumped against the couch. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." she muttered.  
  
The three ninjas stared at each other uncomfortably. What could they do? "We-We'll help you round them up and lock'em away."  
  
Kira smiled cynically at Tum Tum's confidence and shook her head. "There's still some chocolate in the kitchen cupboard, I think"  
  
He was gone in a flash.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
well? What do you think? Confused? Hate it? Love it? Please R+R and let me know, even if you think it's a disgrace to literature! thanx 


	3. Humph!

Sorry about the long wait...thanx again to reviewers.  
  
Kira sat in the bleachers as Colt and Rocky jogged around the basketball court. She had decided to watch the match, hoping it would take her mind off her problems. Now with Emily pouring gossip and her love for Rocky into one ear she was wishing she had stayed home. Kira glanced at her watch and bit back a groan, still 10 minutes till the game, which meant 10 more minutes of Emily's meaningless chatter. Just then, much to Kira's relief, Tum Tum came back armed with a large bag of candy and 3 cups of Coke. After distributing the drinks he started devouring the lollies, Kira watched him, amused when all of a sudden she noticed Colt and Rocky peel off from the rest of the team to greet a pretty Indian girl. She nudged Tum Tum, 'Who's the girl that Rocky and Colt are talking to?"  
  
Tum Tum looked and choked on a skittle, "That's Jo! We met her a couple of summers ago, before we met you. She's a real Indian," he leant in and whispered confidentially, "she even has war paint!" Clutching his bag of lollies tightly, he ran around the court to join his brothers. Kira studied the girl with interest, 2 years ago Rocky had told her about their adventure with the Indians; she frowned for a second, Colt had liked Jo. 'I am not jealous,' she told herself firmly. 'Colt is great guy-friend and nothing more.'

An outraged splutter brought her back to reality, Emily was almost red with fury. She choked back a laugh, "They're only friends Emily," Emily gave a start, "Yea, I know. They better be." She added ominously. Kira allowed herself a small smile before studying the happy group. Rocky was leaning against the wall, a knowing smile on his face, interrupting Colt's animated monologue at intervals. Colt was talking animatedly to Jo, throwing his hands out now and then to emphasise what ever he was talking about. Jo was listening attentively, laughing occasionally at some ridiculous exaggeration. A glance showed that Emily was still fuming over the fact that Rocky showed so much interest in another girl. Kira stood up abruptly, her face twitching, "Excuse me Emily," she managed to make it to the happy group before exploding into a laugh that made Tum Tum drop his bag of lollies, scattering them across the polished timber floor. The four people stared at her in mild astonishment, when she was quite spent with laughter she straightened up. "Rocky, I think you'd better check up on Emily before she explodes." Rocky shot a worried look at Emily, who was glaring and grimaced, before excusing himself and hurrying to assure her of her importance.  
  
An awkward silence descended as they watched Rocky skirt around the basketball court. Feeling eyes boring into the back of her head, she turned around and saw Jo staring at her with an indescribable expression on her face. Colt glanced uncomfortably between the only two girls who he had ever felt at ease with, shifting from one foot to the other, he prayed that one of them would say something. Kira chewed her lip, wondering what had made Jo look at her like that. Unable to stand the tension, she held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kira. Nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you."  
  
Jo gave an odd little smile and took the offered hand, "I'm Jo, likewise."  
  
Colt heaved a sigh of relief, shrugging innocently when Kira looked at him in mock surprise. Jo opened her mouth to say something just as the referee blew his whistle, looking rather surprised she wished Colt good luck before heading for her seat, leaving Colt with Kira. "Well, good luck." She kicked his shoes gently and Colt felt his feet buzz and he looked up in surprise. Kira winked at him, "just in case," she said, before swiftly returning to her seat. As she sat down, she was rather disconcerted to see Jo sitting directly opposite her on the other side of the stadium, giving her a small wave she resigned herself to Emily's happy babbling about Rocky.  
  
The next morning Kira tumbled out of bed and slid down the banister, the doorbell clanged incessantly, as she tried to stay awake long enough to answer the doorbell. She hadn't been able to get to bed till 2am, due to the 3 ninjas exuberant celebration over winning the grand final. Wrenching open the door, she gasped as a gust of cold air blew into the house. "Colt! What on earth are you doing here are this unearthly hour?!"  
  
Colt stared at her, "Kira, school starts in fifteen minutes. I came to borrow your bike for Jo."  
  
Now it was Kira's turn to gape, "Jo's in our class?"  
  
Colt nodded happily, "Only for a couple of months, till her parents come back from their holiday."  
  
Kira rearranged her face into what she hoped looked like a sincere smile, "Great!"  
  
"Uh...so, can I borrow your bike?"  
  
"And how do you suppose I'm to get to school on time without my bike?"  
  
Colt looked abashed, "oh, sorry, forgot about you...I mean...that."  
  
Kira bit her lip, and her eyes became stone cold. "Right, so nice of you. See you at school." Slamming the door in his face, she stormed upstairs to get ready for school.  
  
At exactly one minute to the bell, Kira rushed into the classroom and took her usual seat next to Colt. Ignoring him completely, she took out her books and arranged them meticulously on her table. Just then, a very flustered teacher bustled into the classroom and began calling the roll, leaving Kira to fume in peace over Colt's abominable behaviour.  
  
For once in her life, lunchtime came too soon for Kira. As soon as the bell rang, she swept out of the classroom without a second glance, feeling the class's eyes follow her. Dumping her books in her locker she headed to the cafeteria, hoping to find Rocky before Emily dragged him off for a private lunch. Unfortunately, Rocky was nowhere to be found. Just as she was resigning herself to a lonely lunchtime, she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around hopefully; she scowled when she saw it was Colt, looking extremely apprehensive. Faltering under Kira's less than warm stare, Colt tried to mumble something, "sorryaboutthatsitwithus?" Kira raised an eyebrow as Colt cleared his throat. "Sorry about before, it's just that I haven't seen Jo for ages and we helped save her dad and everything." Getting no response from Kira, he plunged on, "I didn't really forget about you, I was just trying to be a good host for once." Kira felt her mouth twitch as she remembered Colt's abominable manners when it came to girls and diplomacy. "And...and...and I wanted her to get to school on time, and yeah." He finished lamely.  
  
"And I suppose it didn't matter whether I got to school at all." She snapped, fingering the scar under her ear. Colt winced, he knew she had gotten that scar from trying to save him and his brother 2 years ago. Colt looked around hopelessly for inspiration, "Come on Kira, I am sorry, and you know I hate apologising. You can sit with us?" he coaxed.  
  
Kira snorted, "And why on earth would you think I wanted your company?" Her eyes shifted from stone grey to a purple-grey.  
  
Colt saw it and exhaled, "Because I could kick your butt any day," As the words rang out, both of them knew how ridiculous it sounded, they both knew full well that Kira was the better fighter. Kira gave a queer little half- smile, and in one neat movement, swept Colt off his feet and ran towards the cafeteria, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she yelled as Colt came pelting after her.  
  
Well?? Please review and tell me what you think. Repeat after me: Reviews equal updates? Get it? Got it? Good!


	4. Plans

Hey Guys! Finally! Another chapter! Thank you so very very much to all those who reviewed. This one's for you.

Three days later a very restless class waited as patiently as could be expected as the principal and their teacher conversed in whispers at the front of the classroom. Kira and Colt were animatedly retelling they're first adventures and Jo was hanging on their every word. Just as they got up to heart-stopping moment, the principal clapped his hands to get their attention and Jo reluctantly returned to her seat.

Clearing his throat importantly, the principle began speaking in a deep, scratchy voice, guaranteed to putting the listener to sleep; unless the news proved to be exciting enough to counter that effect. "Settle down, settle down. Your class representatives have requested a school dance, to which your teachers and myself have agreed to." Here he paused and glared at the students, as if daring them to disagree with him, receiving no response he continued. "This dance is a costume ball and is to be held next month, so you'll all have plenty to pick out costumes and partners," he said the last word in a tone of deep disapproval. "We have already organised a DJ, good day class"

As the door swung shut behind him an excited babble of noise broke out. Kira turned excitedly to Colt, "What are you going to go as? A ninja?" Colt punched her lightly on the shoulder, "Fat chance. That isn't a costume for me, that's normal. What are you going as?"

"I dunno." They looked at each other for a minute and their eyes lit up, turning to Jo, they asked her simultaneously. "What are you going to go as? An Indian?"

Jo threw her pencil case at them.

They found Rocky in the cafeteria looking absolutely miserable. Kira plonked down beside him, "Why the long face?"

"I'm Emily's partner for the dance."

"I thought you liked her."

"I did, I mean, I do! But she wants us to go as Mickey and Minnie mouse!"

Colt sprayed a mouthful of juice all over the table and Tum Tum fell off the bench. Kira choked on her pizza, trying to laugh and swallow at the same time, while Jo was shaking in fits of silent laughter. Rocky looked highly affronted by their lack of sympathy. After they had recovered from the news, they were full of sympathetic, if unhelpful advice.

"Tell her you won't."

"Tell her you can't."

"How awful!" this was Jo, Rocky gave her a grateful look

"Make a bargain with her, tell her you'll give her a present if she lets you choose what you want to go as."

"What's all the fuss about?" Emily asked brightly as she slid in next to Rocky. The five of them opened and closed their mouths foolishly. Stunned by her abrupt return.

"Uh…well… Tum Tum told me to go as a jelly bean!" Jo cried.

Rocky kicked Tum Tum as he opened his mouth to protest, causing Tum Tum to change in mid-word. "N-Yes. Yes! Don't you think it's a good idea?"

Kira thew Jo a thankful look, "Quick thinking," she whispered, as Emily looked bemused at Tum Tum's idea.

"But seriously guys, what are we going to go as?"

"Well, me and Rocky," Emily gave Rocky's hand an affectionate squeeze, "are going to go as Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Won't Rocky look adorable as Mickey?" Rocky shot Colt a pained look as Emily gushed happily. He opened his mouth to interrupt but she rushed on. "And we could have matching ears and tails and whiskers, oh Rocky would look so adorable with whiskers!" Emily stopped in surprise as the whole table erupted in laughter at Rocky's disgusted face.

"So Colt, are you gonna ask anyone to the dance?" Kira teased, expecting him to reject the idea with horror. Instead, he looked thoughtful, "Do you think Jo would go with me?" Kira nearly tripped over her own feet in shock. "Well, sure. You've got nothing to lose." Her voice sounded cheery and encouraging, while her insides seemed to have disappeared in disappointment. Much to her relief, the bell rang and without a word, she marched back to the classroom; leaving a rather puzzled Colt to bolt into class, 5 minutes late.

Kira waited at the gate, debating whether to stalk home by herself or wait for the rest. She was just about to unchain her bike and ride off when she heard someone call her name, turning, she saw Jo running towards her. Groaning quietly to herself she thought about pretending she hadn't heard, but Jo had already reached her. Breathlessly, she gasped out "Hi…hope you don't mind…"

"Mind about what?"

"About…Colt…taking… me to the dance" Jo looked at Kira as if she was asking permission.

"Um...sure, I mean, I don't mind. It's not like you need to ask me." Kira smiled and deep down, liked Jo for asking her.

Jo gave her a relieved smile, "Well, I sorta felt like I should cause you two are such good friends and…" she trailed off as the others came running up.

"What're you two whispering about?" Tum Tum looked at them curiously, a stick of liquorice hanging out of his mouth.

Kira exchanged a look with Jo and grinned, "Girly stuff."

"Eww!" He swung onto his bike, "C'mon! We'll miss Black Belt Challenge." He started pedalling, zig-zagging dangerously close to the gutter and leaving the others to catch up.

Kira was surprised as they slowed down about when they reached the shops, "What's the occasion?" she asked as she chained her bike up.

"We're looking for ideas," called Emily as they trooped into a costume shop. Six jaws dropped as they stepped through the tinkling, beaded curtain. Costumes, wigs and hats lined two stories for ceiling to floor. Sunlight poured in through an enormous skylight, giving the whole place a surreal feel. "Can I help you?" an soft, accented voice floated out from under a display of wigs and six pairs of eyes strained to see a small, middle-aged woman in jarringly modern clothes. Kira blinked in shocked disbelief and mouthed "Aunty?"

The woman gave the tiniest nod and hurried to the group, "How may I help you?"

Emily smiled, "Our school's having a dance and we were looking for costumes." She grabbed Rocky's hand and squeezed it happily. Rocky shot Colt a pained look. The woman nodded and swept the shop with her arm, "We have a large range of costumes here, take your time. If you need help, please ask me." With that, she walked back to her place beneath the wig display. The six kids scattered around the shop, Emily dragging Rocky to a display of fairy costumes, all thoughts of Mickey Mouse forgotten, Colt and Tum Tum went to the musketeer display and Jo to the Western section. Kira waited till the others were occupied before approaching her aunty. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Her aunty only shrugged and led her into a rack of costumes. When they were safely hidden she whispered urgently, "The prisoners have the palace under siege, our world's turned into a ghost-world. Half the houses have been destroyed and the people have fled or been killed and the other half is too terrified to sneeze. Your parents are in hiding, you _must_ come back." Her Aunt gave her a meaningful look and crawled out from the costumed rack, leaving Kira wracked with guilt and indecision. Suddenly, Rocky's anguished face appeared in front of her. "What are ya doing in there? Help! Emily wants us to go as FAIRIES!" He groaned and withdrew his head for a second before he stuck it back in, "You're legs are sticking out."

Kira crawled out, looking sheepish and came face to face with the hem of a voluptuously decorated fairy dress. Looking up, she saw all her friends lined up, staring at her. "Er… I was looking for something…" She grinned, embarrassed. "Um. Nice dress Emily… you guys found your costumes?"

Hope it was worth the incredibly long wait. Next chapter is in the works. So R+R! Please! Cheers.


End file.
